


Nightmare

by FKAErinElric



Series: Friendship's Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bros on the Road, Camping, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Nightmares are nothing new for Prompto, however Noctis knows what to do to help his friend sleep.





	

The Prince awake from his nap when he heard a noise. He’s eyes jolted open with almost a snap like reaction. This was not the first time he had been woken up like this. He looked over at his best friend who was curled up in a tight ball, his mouth moving a few times making a mumbling noise.

            Noctis had known his friend to have pretty vivid nightmares. He discovered this the first time his friend stayed the night at his apartment and woke him up screaming like his life was about to end.

            The Prince’s eyebrows furrowed as he rolled over to face his friend. Noctis was familiar with nightmares himself, many times he would relive that attack from the Nagi and the day he seen Tenebrae burn down, as far as he knew though he didn’t act out on those nightmares.

            Carefully he reached out to his friend. He didn’t want to scare him but he wanted to calm him down before panic set in leaving Prompto in a screaming mess. Noctis flinched remembering that night wishing he knew what to do before it got worse.

            “Prom,” he said softly laying his hand on his friend’s arm.

            The blonde’s face twitched a few times and he grumbled a, “No please.”

            He rubbed his arm. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispered hoping his words reached his friend.

            Prompto stopped mumbling then his eyes slowly opened. “Noct?” he asked half asleep.

            “I’m here.”

            The gunman gave a half smile. “I woke you up again didn’t you?”

            He nodded. “Yeah but its okay. I couldn’t sleep because of Gladio’s snoring.”

            He cracked a half smile. “Okay,” He put his hands under his pillow of his bed roll. “I really hate camping.” He mumbled as he shivered

            Noctis figured his shivering was from the nightmare and not so much as the cold. The Prince listened to see if the others were awake or not. The down side to camping is they didn’t have a lot of space in the tent. Allegedly it was supposed to fit up to six people but he supposed the tent makers didn’t consider big dudes like Gladio. “Come here.” He whispered reaching out to his friend.

            Prompto wiggled a little closer to him. It wasn’t often that Noctis acted affectionate, usually when he couldn’t be teased by the older men. The prince viewed his gunman like a brother. Even though they were the same age he always looked after him, defended him from bullies and helped him with his nightmares. “Thanks Noct.” He whispered as he rested his head on his arm.

            Noctis yawned. “No problem. Just don’t kick me in the middle of night.”

            The blond responded with. “Well don’t drool on me.”

            Noctis gave him a playful hit him on the head. “I don’t drool.”

            “Sure,” he mumbled his eyes drifted closed and like that the gunman drifted back to sleep/

            The prince shortly followed after his friend’s breath went even and soft. The anxieties from the day seemed to melt as he realized he was surrounded by his dearest friends.

 

            The next day Noctis woke up with Prompto still lying on his arm. Carefully he extracted himself from his friend and left the tent.

            Outside Ignis was starting on breakfast. “Noct, I see you’re up early.”

            He yawned and nodded. “Yeah,” he walked over to the grill. “Need some help?”

            “Sure.” He said passing him some food to cut.

            There was a brief silence as the two worked until the advisor stated

            “I see that Prompto had another nightmare.”

            Noctis nodded. Ignis also knew about Prompto’s frequent nightmares. “Yeah… he seems to be having them more often now.”

            Ignis nodded. “That’s to be expected, after all that has happened so far.”

            He nodded. The fall of their home was a tough pill for them to take but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to the situation then what was let on.

            The advisor smirked. “You could talk to him about it.”

            Noctis sighed, “I know but you know how he gets.”

            He did know Prompto had a tenancy despite being the most talkative out of the four of them to shut down completely when it came to his personal life. Prompto’s business was his own business, Ignis respected this he let the boy have his privacy. He had more adviser for Noctis but their topic of conversation emerged out of the tent with a mighty yawn.

            “What’s for breakfast?” he asked

            “Omelet and a fruit salad.”

            “My favorite.” The blond exclaimed ginning. He walked over to the table. “Is coffee ready?”

            Noctis smirked. “Yeah,” he poured his friend and himself a cup and joined him at he chairs. He listened to Prompto talk with energy over their coffee. Any trace of the nightmare was long gone now. Maybe he over thought it, he sipped his coffee as they planned the days event. He’ll talk to Prompto maybe not today or tomorrow but soon.

 


End file.
